Alice and the return of the evil Ivy Smith
Cast Alice-Salli, Veena A/A's Dad-Diesel A/A's's mom-Kimberly Ally-Kayla Alice's boyfriend-Brian Evil Ivy Smith-Salli E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Eric Smith-Himself David Smith-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Ivy Smith-Emma Custard-Jennifer Jazzi-Emma Azura-Princess Evil Custard-Young Guy Announcer-Paul Devil-Scary voice Police Cop-Alan Jet-Young Guy Transcripts Alice: Lets see what's on TV, i'll will switch threw channels. Announcer: And now, back to Eric and David Gets grounded Show, only on GoAnimate Alice: Wait, What?! E/D's Dad: (off screen) Eric and David how dare you kill the Wiggles again?! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, that's was your little sister's evil clone favourite tv show! Now you made her cry again because of you! Evil Ivy (off screen): You killed the Wiggles again! (Alice is furious as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays) Alice: (Veena's voice, off-screen to outer space) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WHAT, THE, *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, EVIL IVY SMITH IS STILL ALIVE, IMPOSSIBLE, SHE NEEDS TO BE DEAD! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Alice: (normal voice) I can't believe that the evil Ivy Smith is still alive! i want her dead and cremated her one year ago! (Pause) Alice: Wait a Minute, it was the evil Custard, he just revived the evil Ivy Smith and her good clone's family from the grave! (Alice checks out on YouTube) (Video begins) Evil Custard: I'm going to Revive Evil Ivy and her good clone's family because Alice killed them because i want them to be back to life! (Evil Custard uses magic powers on Evil Ivy's grave) (Inside Hell) Devil: Now Evil Ivy, for you last punishment, i will now turn you into a ghost! (Evil Ivy was teleported back to earth and the Devil is shocked) Devil: Hey, what just happened? (Evil Ivy came back to life) Evil Ivy: Who are you? Evil Custard: I'm the evil Custard and i was here to revive you because Alice killed you after you're trying to ground Eric and David! Evil Ivy: Oh Evil Custard, thank you for reviving me! And also, what about my parents? Evil Custard: I'm going to do it right now! (Evil Custard uses magic powers on Ivy's parents grave) E/D's Mom: Wow, you must be Evil Custard, thank you for reviving Evil Ivy and us! Evil Custard: You're welcome! E/D's Dad: You may be home now! Evil Custard: Thanks! Evil Ivy: We can ground Eric and David now for what they did so far! E/D's Mom: Sure, and i'll will give a surprise later on! Evil Ivy: Yay, I love surprises l love surprises I love surprises! (End of video) Alice: That doesn't, i'm heading to the Lakeside right now, and borrow Jazzi's wand! (She Leaves the houehold) (At the Lakeside, she rings the bell) Azura: Oh Hi Alice, may i help you? Alice: I need to see Custard very important! Azura: OK, Come here! Custard: Hey guys, we got some good news to make! Alice: Custard, we had to problem. Custard: Oh hi Alice, you don't look to be cool! What's wrong? Alice: First, i want to kill the evil Ivy Smith for good but I don't have a weapon to kill her. Second, your evil clone just revived her and her Parents from the Dead. Custard: What?! Oh my god, he is so grounded biggest time ever yet to come! I'll ground him shortly, but how? Jazzi: Fear not, i have some things that you can use to kill her! Here, use my wand, it contains very strong spells you can use such as fire and lightning! Alice: Thanks! Now to go kill the evil Ivy Smith! Custard: Thanks, Alice. (She Leaves the Lakeside) Alice: Now that I arrived at The Smiths House, i'm going to kill that babymaking faggot once and for all. Evil Ivy: Now Eric and David are now grounded for life and been force to watch The Wiggles, i am going to watch PBS Kids right now! Alice: (off screen) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE *BLEEP*! Evil Ivy: Hey, who the *bleep* are you and what are you doing in my house? Alice: Perhaps you don't remember me! Evil Ivy: Wait a Minute, are you Alice? Alice: Yes, I'm Alice from Pop'n Music! Evil Ivy: Oh No, you that video game girl who killed me one year ago, and now you got plastic surgery very different! Alice: That's right, and i've come to do it again, you can kiss the evil Save-Ums goodbye! Evil Ivy: How about a duel? Alice: I accept! (Alice vs Evil Ivy Smith) Announcer: Ready? Go! Evil Ivy: Abracadabra! Alice: Nice shot, now it's my turn! Laser beam finger powers activate! Evil Ivy: Ouch, i'm wounded! E/D's Mom: OK i've got the Wiggles DVD Collection the both for you, we are going to put it on right now. Evil Ivy: Mommy and Daddy Mommy and Daddy Mommy and Daddy Mommy and Daddy Mommy and Daddy Mommy and Daddy help me help me help me help me help me help me help me! E/D's Mom: Oh no, that sounds like Evil Ivy, she is under attack. E/D's Dad: And I hope it's not the Sonic Heroes. E/D's Mom: Boys, wait here! and do not ever think about destroying The Wiggles DVD's, be right back! (Parents leave the room) Eric: What on earth is going on? David: Well, I have better feeling about this one. Sonic: OK Guys, this is where we can save Eric and David from getting grounded! (Sonic Heroes heard shootings) Shadow: Hey, what? Amy: I can hear gunshots, Sonic, check the widow! Sonic: Hey, that's Alice from Pop'n Music, and she's killing the evil Ivy Smith with her magic wand! Evil Ivy: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! I. Can't. Breathe... Alice: Now to finish you off. Any last words? Evil Ivy: Please don't kill me, I like baby shows so much. Alice: Enough talk. Time to die in 5...4...3...2...1...0! (She shoots Evil Ivy again with her handgun as the action is censored and dies with blood spills) Alice: Yes, Evil Ivy Smith is finally dead! E/D's Mom: Oh no, she's dead again! E/D's Dad: You killed the evil Ivy Smith again, look what you did, that doesn't, i'm calling the cops! Alice: Oh yeah, make my day, face it! Police Cop: I'm right here, what's going on here? E/D's Mom: Alice killed our daughter Evil Ivy all over again! Police Cop: And you both deserve it! Diesel and Kate, i can't believe you both got revived by Evil Custard while the police are investigating in the grave to search for clues! that's it, you will both get executed and get suffered in jail! E/D's Dad: no no no no no no no no no no no! E/D's Mom: Please don't do it! Police Cop: Too bad, get into the police car but first, we are going to court! E/D's parents: It's just not fair! Sonic: Guys, good news, Evil Ivy Smith is dead! (Sonic Heroes cheered) Eric: Alice, Thank you killing my sister's evil clone, we always hated her and her stupid baby shows too! David: I agree with Eric! Jazzi: And also, she steals my childhood memories! Custard: I agree with Jazzi! Wait, here's Eric and David's sister who wants to see you. Ivy: Alice, you'll receive $1.99 for killing my evil clone! Alice: Thanks, Evil Ivy! Now to tell my parents and my best friend Ally! (Later at home) A/A's Dad: Wow, Alice, thank you for killing the evil Ivy Smith again, we still hate her because she is a Save-Ums fan. A/A's Mom: You're not grounded, which means we will go Chuck E. Cheese's again or to swim. Ally: Thank you Alice! you're my best friend. Alice: Thanks for your support you guys! Ally: And here's a visitor who wants to see you. Alice's boyfriend: Alice, for killing the evil Ivy Smith, you'll go to Chuck E. Cheese's again. Alice: Thanks, honey. I love you. (The End) Transcripts (Deleted Scenes) (Deleted Scene 1) Custard: Evil me, come downstairs now, we need to talk. Evil Custard: What is it now? Custard: Did you revive the evil Ivy Smith and her parents from the grave? Evil Custard: You guys won't be happy when I say this, yes i did! (Custard is furious) (Outside Lakeside with people getting shocked) Custard: (offscreen) (SpaceGodzilla roar) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH MY FREAKING GOD! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! EVIL ME, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REVIVED THE EVIL IVY SMITH AND HER PARENTS FROM THE DEAD, WE ALL HATE HER SO MUCH BECAUSE SHE IS A FAN OF OUR TV SHOW, WHICH IS THE SAVE-UMS! THAT IS IT, YOU ARE SO *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED BIGGEST TIME EVER YET! Azura: I agree with Custard! And Today is Punishment Day! Jazzi: First Punishment, Spankings! (Censored) Evil Custard: That hurts! Ka-Chung: Second Punishment, Slapping you down! (Censored) Foo: Third Punishment, farting on your nose! Azura: Foo, we need to find a different punishment, not farting on nose Foo: Oh, anyways Custard will play some loud music with my guitar in your ears until they bleed. Custard: Okay. (A loudspeaker appears and plays the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song in Evil Custard's ears) Ka-Chung: Fourth and Last Punishment, you will be forced to watch non inappropriate shows! Custard: Normally I would say go to your room right now you stupid Evil Save-Ums fan! But instead I'll say this. You'll get killed by someone. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master" due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Evil Custard: I don't want to be killed by Jet. Custard: That's right. It's Jet, and he is going to kill you with a dagger. Jet the Hawk, kill my evil clone. (Jet appears) Jet: Prepare to die! (Jet kills Evil Custard with his chainsaw, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color with the word "Censored!") Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ungrounded Videos by MumaX992